


Out Of Time

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Multi, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: A look into the life of Blue Strange which is full of turns and obstacles and is dark and has hardly any happy moments.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is original and any references belong to the owners and any characters do not relate to any person of other character.

Red Noble and Blue Strange weren't arch enemies at all, in fact they were brothers. Blue Noble was the elder of the two other Noble children as the two had a third sibling, a little sister named Green. Red was the middle yet perfect child. Their mother, Violet's favourite were Red and Green and she had no kind words towards her first born child. This, therefore, resulted in Blue being alone and having a lonely and rather depressing childhood. He was just a strange boy in a strange world.

It was strange.

Poor Blue grew up with no real friends and was completely I the dark. Meanwhile, Red was in the limelight with the wicked-not-so-virtuous sister. If Blue stepped one toe out of line he would definelty regret it. Unbeknownst to the other siblings, Blue was abused constantly by his demons; his mother and the voices in his frail head. Violet was a woman made entirely out of pure evil. She had a nasty habit of manipulating men to do her will - and her wills were not at all nice - which resulted in either men losing their minds or death. Blue knew this and to this day he only wanted is to unhear the vile words she laid upon him and to unsee the damage she inflicted upon him but fate had different ideas hence fate wasn't too kind. Blue, from a mere age, had suffered the wrath of his mother. Although he was in immense pain, physical and mental, every day of his life... he would never show it to Red, nor Green, nor even his whore of a mother.

Violet had caused such horrific pain to her son and she had unwholesome methods to inflict effective pain. One time she had whipped Blue's back until no skin was left and blood was staining it. His pale back had been raw and bloody and it scared the shit out of him. However she didn't stop there. No, no, no. Violet had tricked him into thinking she was going to heal him but to her delight she rubbed salt into his wounds. Blue screamed and sobbed and wept well into the night.

As the years grew on, things hadn't gotten any better for Blue. By the time he was 15 years old his mindful friends had grew sick and tired of his suffering. Many times in Blue's life his 'friends' would take control and on one night they took control and did something truly terrible... at least for the others. Without any thinking, in the dead of night, Blue slipped out of his so-called room and crept to his father's old study and whilst he was in there he crashed a case made of glass that contained a silver sword with a golden handle. Blue picked up the sword and crept back the way he came however he did not go back to his room straight away. Silently, he held the sword in his ghostly hands and went inside the master bedroom. With the sword in hand, he slowly walked to the bed and with force full of power.... Blue stabbed right through the hag's chest.

Blood poured from the wound and for once Blue felt a smile lace his face. It felt so strange as he couldn't actually remember the last time he had smiled a true smile. No sorrow was felt, it was only relief and happiness. He left the room with the image of the silver stained blood and it embedded in the chest. He fell asleep as soon as his head reached the pillow and no nightmares whatsoever poisoning his dreams. The same could not be said for Red and Green.

The next day was the worst for the younger children. The corpse was found by the six year old Green. She screamed with terror which alerted Red thinking she was hurt. He laid his eyes on the body and the 10 year old felt his heart collapse to the bottom of his stomach. It felt unnatural. His mother was pale as freshly fallen snow and her blue eyes were hollow and dark. Red had his sister sit down and he covered the body with a sheet. All the while he didn't think of Blue.

Speaking of Blue...

He was sitting in the corner of his room with his knees in his arms, tears falling down his expressionless face. He was blank and distant. The memories of the night before were flooding back to him.

 

What had he done?

 

He couldn't remember stabbing her but he felt so good... almost exhilarating. Blue could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. His face broke into a smile and he laughed. He laughed. Blue couldn't stop. It felt so good. It was almost delicious... It went from a harmless laugh to an uproar cackle...

...then Red came in.

Blue had never seen his little brother with such fear laced in his eyes before. His brother's face was a picture of horror. His giggling eased and he stared with the fear and realisation of what he had become. Red broke the stare and ran out of the rom, mumbling coherent words. He couldn't believe it.

 

His brother was a murderer...


	2. Brother, Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time the institution Blue was ever in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any references don't belong to me but the plot and characters are mine.

The room was dark.

Darkness was all he could see yet he could feel the dried u blood on the floor that definitely wasn't his. The smell was awful. The atmosphere felt like people had actually died in there. Then a thought occurred. Is this Hell? Personally, Blue thought it was like a palace compared to what he grew up in. After all he lived in the scum hole for fifteen years. Within the blackness of his room he often thought of his brother and sister. His baby siblings. It had been six months since he last saw their innocent faces. It's not like they wanted to see him. They only saw their big brother like a savage beast or the devil. His voices were less menacing than they had been but they continued to lurk within the cage of his corrupted mind. The voices caused less trouble as they now knew the mayhem they devised was getting Blue in more trouble than they're worth.

Blue went to a room every Thursday now for therapy. The doctors had diagnosed him with a split personality therefore Blue had figured that's were the voices had come from. Maybe fate did have more plans in store for him. What was he destined for? We're his actions less noble and more... strange? Blue Noble was no more....

He was Blue Strange...

As soon as the police investigated the murder of Violet Noble, Blue was sent to an institute for unique specimens. Blue was scared at first. Electroshock Therapy is not the nicest thing in the world. It hurt like a bitch. Feeling those bolts penetrate the skin, it's like thousands of thorns stabbed in your foot. If only Red and Green knew what it was like. They never would though, they were the perfect ones. No matter, Blue had friends of his own.

During the six months Blue had been gone, Red had been studying mental disorders. The 11 year old had thought highly of his 16 year old brother but they were different form each other. They even looked differently; you would never guess they were siblings even if they were sitting side by side as though they were waiting for a bus. Red had shot straight hair in the shade of dark brown with blue eyes whilst Blue had unruly, black locks with green emerald orbs for eyes. Red and Green had healthy colourings to their complexion whilst Blue's skin was unnaturally, ghostly pale. Could be because he never spent enough time in the sun or it could be because he had been beaten constantly in his life. Green, obviously being the girl, looked slightly different than her brothers, she was pretty much a female version of Red except she had ruby lips but, enough about them.

During his time there, Blue had met several people; doctors and patients alike. The doctors were evil but compared to Violet they were quite virtuous. Still, they didn't bother Blue as much since his first Electroshock therapy session. Let's just say there was more shock than therapy. Nevertheless, Blue enjoyed the isolation of his lonesome cell even if it was covered with other sods' blood.

A young nurse named Willow Amber took a wide fancy to Blue, if only she realized that Blue didn't feel the same about her. Willow was one of Blue's many nurses and she craved his attention, something that Blue wasn't willing to part with, at least with her. He knew something other people didn't pick up. Willow may have looked sweet an innocent with her strawberry-blonde hair and baby blue eyes; in truth she used this disguise to hid the truth that she was a power-hungry monstrosity.


	3. Around the World in 80 Uniques.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A diary extract from Red

The moon was something Blue hadn't properly laid eyes on for years. He often imagined it to be big orb in the middle of space made of the purest silver whilst some, like the quadruplets a few cells down, thought the moon was made of cookie dough of was a ball of cheese. Anyway, that's enough describing the opinions of the moon. Blue often dreamt of being outside again, breathing the fresh air, watching the comets or wishing on a star. He knew that it would either be a really long tie of even forever when he could do those things again. It was strange for a 25 year old man to dream those things but isolation and incredibly vexing voices in your head does that to a person.  
His younger brother, by that point, had opened his owned his own institute; The Red Noble Asylum for the Unique. 'Unique' does mean one of a king but in this case it means something else as well, it means that specimens (people, inmates, patients etc.) whom had unique and different abilities that no normal person could do. Blue's unique abilities, which had been enhanced by his split personality, were the ability to read minds therefore he had telepathy. He didn't always use it though, he found telepathy dull and it felt as though it was cheating.

Since the Red Noble Asylum for the Unique was a go, Red searched for miles around for the souls who were on the wrong path, who were lost and who need help to understand just how special they were. The 20 year old transferred his older brother into his institute and gave him a cell were the sun shined through and the moon lightened the dark. Blue was gracious towards his brother and did his best to cause no trouble which went well with his friends. Blue stayed in the protection of the nicely hidden building whilst Red voyaged around the world for young and old and his search was not in vain.

*

The first person I found was a young girl who went by the name of Angelica Dawnshade. In a northern village, her mother was accused of witchcraft thus burned at a stake. As her father had died, she was a lost orphan in the middle of an inferno which was her home. I saw her sitting by a corner, she was freezing so I approached her and asked if she was alright. What I saw scared me. Her eyes were bright purple and she had scales growing. According to the child it was a curse that was set on her family because someone wasn't grateful for what they had. Not only the eyes or the scales bewitched me, she could move things from across one side of the room to the other and she could read cryptic language and cast magic.

Afterwards I made my way to Europe where I came across Italy. In Italy I found the daughter of a mob boss who was called Francesca Merretti. Frankie wasn't like her father or his associates. She wasn't bloodthirsty or in any need to break rules; far from it actually. She was sweet and innocent, had sweet blue eyes and had her sweet blood-red hair in plats with little ribbons on the ends. I saw them in a restaurant and by the looks from it, her father, Alessandro, had a great fondness and was extremely protective of his young daughter. I kept coming across them in the streets of Italy and on one occasion I saw her drain the blood of a body merely by touching bare skin.

Whilst on the sea there was a storm and the ship crashed near a lone sea stack with a cave. Inside the cave was a girl named Hectoria Harmona. The kind girl helped to heal me and the crew from the ship as we almost died from hyperthermia. There were scars on her face and her eyes were a mixture between green and blue. Her ginger hair was a tangle of mess and she could do strange things to the water. Hectoria gave us sea water that changed to sweet when it ran down out throats. Some of the men didn't make it but two men and myself remained and before we left she calmed the raging sea and manipulated it at will.

One of my older colleagues had a daughter named Emeli Rose and as I went to America I got an urgent letter from Dr Trevor Rose concerning his daughter and her health. She had gotten poisoned but the poison didn't affect her and she had swallowed loads furthermore vines and ivy had apparent started growing from her dark skin underneath her dark, braided hair. When I met Emeli, she didn't seem fazed at all and all she said was that 'the plants are my friends'. She said she could hear their voices and felt them move through the ground. Not only was she immune to the poisons, not only could she create vegetation at will, Emeli could communicate to the animals and understand their words.

A consultant came across me and asked me to talk to a young teen named Chloe Grace. Chloe's right side of her body was fine but the left side of her body and half the skin missing. You could see no organs, no blood, a scarred eye and the fact that she was in no pain. Apparently she had been like that since birth and the ridiculing and abuse she went through was killing her more than the fact she had no left side. Her father had spilt acid onto her mother's pregnant stomach and harmed his daughter before she had seen light. My next quest was to make sure she had a new life, new friends and was far away from that pain.

I remember going to get Green's birthday present from a jeweller and her daughter, Jade Greenemore, was there as well. Jade was a strange but loved child and she had a strong love for diamonds and all the crystals that were extraordinarily sparkly. She ate a diamond when I was there and I sprung into action and made she was okay. She was so it was all right but she did start to glisten like the diamond. Because of the diamond, who whole blood changed and if you looked closely you could see that it was full of glitter. With extreme care she could change her body form into one of diamonds, the same kind she ate. She was bulletproof and could detect diamonds from metres away, therefore she was a good source to try and find jewel thieves. I knew forces would want to use her so I did my hardest to keep her Uniqueness confidential.

The next child I found was a little more exciting but dangerous...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder who it is??  
> Thanks and until the next chapter!


End file.
